Safe and Sound
by elsavonhelsing
Summary: "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..." Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars, Safe and Sound.


**I came up with this after watching the music video for the song, Hope you enjoy! : )**

Venus sat on Robecca's bed, looking out the window with a worried look on her face. Outside a storm ragged on without a sign of stopping. The trees trying so hard to keep from being torn from the ground, some had tried and failed. The clouds looked so grey and menacing, She didn't like it. Hadn't just an hour ago it had been the perfect sunny day with a perfect breeze and a perfect blue sky. Why did it have to be storming anyway? Sometimes Venus wanted to go up to the monster who invented storms and slap him or better yet get Rochelle to slap him. Yeah. Now if only there was a monster who invented storms.

" To be honest I never enjoyed storms myself" Robecca said in her lovely British accent startling Venus. _how long had she been there? _Robecca was wearing a radiant white dress and wasn't wearing any makeup, not that she wore a lot of makeup to begin with. _so her lips actually are that shade of brown, _Venus thought to her self. Robecca sat down on the bed. Every part of her mechanical body seemed to glow from the light coming from the window.

" I remember when me and father lived in Londoom, We went for a walk around the city. And it started to rain and luckily Father had brought a umbrella with him. So the two of us ran back inside are home and I dried my self of with a towel and went to change into something with a bit longer skirt, due to fact that my normal attire was somewhat wet and my fathers parents where coming over for supper. When they did come over I felt this horrid discomfort under my ear, I would've waited till father's parents were gone to tell him but it was just to painful. I told him and apparently one of my rivets had rusted. Father replaced it for me and tried to calm me down because I was so frantic and nervous…" Robecca trailed of on the last sentence and steam began to come out of her eyes.

" Don't cry Robecca, come here," Venus said softly holding Robecca's hand. The two laid down on the bed. Venus laid on her back her left arm around Robecca whose back was facing the wall her left hand holding Robecca's. " Now tell me rest of your story"

" Well Father's parents weren't exactly pleased with the two of us interrupting their story and after father replaced the rivet they started complaining saying and I quote 'Hexiciah you should've got married and made a real child instead of creating that bloody contraption you named Rebecca' ." said Robecca trying to contain her tears.

" your name is Robecca," Venus said emphasizing the first two letters in Robecca's name.

" Father corrected her and he was quite angered by their comment. He kindly asked me to leave the room so I didn't have to hear the details of their argument." Robecca finished. Venus could tell she was upset and kissed one of the rivets on her forehead. Robecca smiled. " you're never afraid to be affectionate with me," Robecca whispered.

" well Kindergruber's at Monster High, HooDude's at Scarah's and those trees have better things to worry about," Venus responded jokingly.

" No, I mean always. Even when we're in public your never afraid to kiss me," Robecca whispered back.

" Homophobes don't scare me" Venus whispered " If getting a few insults is what I have to pay to love you then I would take it without hesitation."

" You're worth every insult too but they hurt like that rusty rivet" Robecca whispered before being shushed by Venus.

" I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go." Venus sang while twirling one of Robecca's blue streaked curls around her finger " When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you say don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." Robecca smiled.

" Hey Robecca, did you know that you where… you know, before you had that SKRM accident?" Venus asked quietly not wanting to ruin the moment.

" yes, I told Father about my romantic attractions and he said that he didn't mind but he also said that I shouldn't tell anyone until I lived in a time in which people felt it to be okay, I cried a lot after that and felt so ashamed of my self even though Father said I shouldn't be, Now please continue that beautiful song" Robecca answered.

" Don't you dare look out your window, Darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby. Even when the music's gone… gone…, Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." Venus sang. Robecca was almost asleep. " just close your eyes… You'll be alright…Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." Venus finished the song and Robecca was fast asleep. Venus was feeling a little tired herself and she felt so at home in Robecca's bed with Robecca on top of her. _Oh what the heck I'll sleep here tonight…_

**And so comes the end of yet another oneshot this one written by me because I now have access to a computer and not a iphone. Please review!**


End file.
